survivorjdfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Hydraffe
| tribes= | place=6/14 | alliances=Final Four Alliance | challenges= | votesagainst=5 | days=21 |season2 = |tribes2 = |challenges2 = 4|votesagainst2 = 5}} Master Hydraffe, known better as his self-coined nickname Sandra the Shallow, is a contestant on and . He also became creative director for , making him the first contestant to also become a staff member. He is best remembered for the blindside which sent him to the jury, and for the aggressive strategy which he employed. He is also remembered for his disdain for short-sighted strategists, who sought only to further themselves another three days. Profile Borneo , , |faveseason = Australia, Pearl Islands, Exile Island, China, Micronesia|favecontestants = SANDRA (DUH)|solereason = Because I am willing to do whatever it takes. I'll strategise, I'll use my villainy, I'll calculate, I'll betray and backstab.|disliked = Just about almost everyone from Thailand - besides Shii Ann, of course. Oh, and also Stephenie from Guatemala. Palau was good, but not Guatemala.|respect = Kathy (Marquesas, All-Stars), Lydia (Guatemala), Cirie (Panama, Micronesia, HvV)|leastrespect = Boston Rob (Marquesas, All-Stars), Corinne (Gabon), Ozzy Lusth (Cook Islands, Micronesia) (I don't care that he was an Underdog in the Cooks, I almost completely despised the entire Aitu Four. Also, his Micronesia act was awful.)|leastfave = All-Stars, Vanuatu}} New Zealand , |faveseason = Australia, Pearl Islands, Exile Island, Cook Islands, Micronesia|favecontestants = SANDRA (DUH)|solereason = Because I am willing to do whatever it takes. I'll strategise, I'll use my villainy, I'll calculate, I'll betray and backstab.|disliked = Just about almost everyone from Thailand|respect = Kathy (Marquesas, All-Stars), Lydia (Guatemala), Cirie (Panama, Micronesia, HvV)|leastrespect = Boston Rob (Marquesas, All-Stars), Corinne (Gabon)|bborb = Brains. I'm the original ugly weakling, but I regard myself as a strategic powerhouse.|cagayan = Brains!|leastfave = All-Stars, Vanuatu}}, Borneo Sandra was assigned to the dominant Ignitus Tribe on Day 1. He coined the tribe name, and designed the flag. He was remembered for his frequent altercations with tribemate DC Hooke. Losing only one Tribal Immunity challenge, he cast his only vote during the Tribal Phase against DC and used a Hidden Immunity Idol to negate 2 votes cast against him. He was then switched to the Dancing Pandas Tribe, where he continued his Tribal winning streak. After the merge, Sandra yet again created the tribe flag and coined the tribe name, Lugön. He was immune at the first vote and sought to eliminate Harley, the biggest threat. He failed, as he was the only person to vote against Harley. He then created what he thought was a solid alliance with Stanley, Harley and Luck. After he successfully eliminated James with the help of his "alliance", he was backstabbed when it turned out that 2 of his alliance members reneged, thus leading to his elimination. At the Final Tribal Council, Sandra put up an impassioned jury speech, berating the Final Three for their awful gameplay. Luck was perceived to be the best strategist compared to JD4 - who he found to be too much of an underdog - and Harley - who he perceived to be all over the place - and earned Sandra's vote. Voting History New Zealand Voting History Trivia * Master Hydraffe was the first contestant to play a hidden immunity idol. * Master Hydraffe coined the names of his starting tribe and the merged tribe. * The only vote in which Sandra cast with the majority was during James' elimination. * Starting from , Master Hydraffe has been the creator of every starting tribe name and the assignment of their buffs. * Sandra actually struck a deal with Mikey and host Bunny to switch tribes before the game started, such that he was placed on Matheson, and Mikey was placed on Wanaka. *Master Hydraffe is one of 4 admins to play the game, along with RegularCat, ILoveHarley, and JD4SURVIVOR. *His nickname (Sandra the Shallow), is based off of Survivor: Pearl Islands and Survivor: Heroes VS Villains contestant Sandra Diaz-Twine, as well as Cook Islands, Micronesia and Heroes VS Villains contestant Parvati Shallow. Category:Contestants Category:Lugön Tribe Category:Ignitus Tribe Category:Dancing Pandas Tribe Category:6th Place Category:Matheson Tribe Category:Survivor: Just Dance Wikia Category:SurvivorJD: New Zealand Category:Male Contestants Category:2000's births Category:Borneo Contestants Category:New Zealand Contestants Category:Aotearoa Tribe Category:Production Crew